Pequena Mentira, Grandes Negócios
by blueberrytree
Summary: Ela estava desesperada. Numa manhã de merda acaba se deparando com um rapaz que a oferece uma grande oportunidade. Uma mentirazinha para seguir com aquilo não faria mal, certo? OOC, AH. Projeto O/S Oculta.


**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Muito obrigada minha beta Brubru que salvou minha o/s quando tudo foi pro espaço, que releu várias vezes quando nem eu tinha saco e que eu anta esqueci de agradecer hahaha. Pronto, agora sim.**

**E****ssa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta**

******Já vou pedindo desculpas pelo tamanho. Quem quiser ler eu recomendo fazer um xixizinho, pegar uma água e sentar na cadeira mais confortável da casa. Peço desculpas também pelo nome ridículo.**

**Não, gente. O grande negócio não é o que a mente de vocês tá pensando.**

* * *

**Pequena Mentira, Grandes Negócios**

Era mais um daqueles _dias de merda_. Ao menos era assim que Bella via as coisas. Levantou-se, abriu a geladeira e não sabia por que se decepcionou ao encontrá-la praticamente vazia. No dia anterior tinha sido a mesma coisa. Ela contou o quanto de dinheiro a restava e decidiu que hoje merecia um bom café-da-manhã.

A mulher de 28 anos estava desempregada. Procurava incansavelmente por um trabalho nos jornais, mas a situação não estava fácil. O dinheiro que tinha daria para sobreviver mais um mês e doía o coração só em pensar que ela teria que voltar para a casa dos pais, pois não teria como pagar o aluguel de seu apartamento. Tentava não pensar no quão ridícula seria a situação, mas sabia que os pais a amavam e não iriam reclamar, o problema é que nenhum filho gosta de ser um fracasso. Fora que Renée, sua mãe, era conservadora demais e iria odiar saber que às vezes a filha curtia um sexo sem compromisso.

Como fazia parte de sua rotina, a mulher de pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos comprou um jornal na banca que ficava em frente ao seu prédio para procurar mais alguma oportunidade de serviço. Caminhou mais duas quadras e ficou em frente a melhor cafeteria do bairro. Ela pensou mais um pouco antes de abrir a porta. Sabia que um bom café-da-manhã naquele local a custaria praticamente 20 dólares e não tinha dinheiro para gastar dessa forma, mas já que tudo estava indo por água abaixo, que ao menos ela gastasse a grana com algo que realmente valia a pena. E comida gostosa _sempre _valia a pena.

Entrou no local com a cabeça erguida. Se vestia bem, com um casaco da coleção de quatro anos atrás da _Burberry_ que havia encontrado por um preço assustadoramente barato em um brechó, saltos altos e um jeans _skinny_ que estava começando a ficar um pouquinho apertado devido ao fato de que ela só comia _fast food_ há três semanas, mas eles não precisavam saber desses pequenos detalhes.

Sentou-se a mesa e olhou o cardápio, sua boca enchendo d'água ao ler o nome sofisticado que davam aos _waffles_ mais gostosos da face da Terra. Quando a garçonete se aproximou, ela sabia muito bem o que queria. Fez seu pedido e aguardou pacientemente a chegada das gostosuras matinais.

Fuxicava o Facebook de uns amigos para passar o tempo e estava total imersa naquela tela de 4 polegadas de seu celular, porém foi tirada de seu mundinho de fofocas por um choro que vinha da mesa atrás da sua. Ao se virar, o útero de Bella praticamente explodiu. Não literalmente, óbvio.

Era a menina mais linda que ela tinha visto. Pele branquinha como a dela, grandes olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, cabelos fininhos e loiros. Usava uma roupa florida toda cheia de detalhes rosa. Parecia uma princesa. Porém, a melhor parte ainda estava por vir. Quem segurava a menina no colo era o homem mais gato que Bella já viu na vida. Os olhos e pele eram as mesmas que a da criança, mas ele tinha os cabelos no atípico tom de cobre. Rosto com traços bem marcados, uma barba por fazer e ombros largos que deveriam ser perfeitos para um abraço, ou para se apoiar na hora que estivessem fazendo sexo contra a parede. _Merda, ela não deveria estar pensando nessas coisas essa hora da manhã_.

Ela se levantou e foi tentar distrair a criança. Ela amava bebês, ainda mais quando os pais também eram maravilhosos e atenciosos.

- Oi, menina. – Bella disse tocando a bochecha da criança que arregalou mais ainda os olhos, mas cessou seu choro. – Você é muito bonita, não deveria chorar.

- Ela está chateada porque não pode tomar sorvete. – o pai respondeu. – Me desculpa, eu sou Edward. Não pude deixar de notar que você está usando um casaco verde... Por um acaso você é a Grace com quem falei no telefone?

Bella olhou para a mão do rapaz e não viu rastro de aliança. Em seguida olhou para a criança ao lado dele. Ela só poderia estar louca, mas...

- Sim, sou eu... Grace. – disse sentando-se na mesa do homem.

- Sou eu, Edward. Me desculpa. Achei que você nem estaria mais aqui, pois sei que estou 1h30 atrasado. Na correria terminei esquecendo o celular e não pude te ligar. Eu falei que viria com uma camisa azul, mas Megan vomitou na minha blusa e eu acabei pegando a primeira que vi antes de sair de casa. – disse apontando para a camisa polo rosa que trajava. – Criança doente é sempre uma preocupação e infelizmente meus pais não puderam ficar com ela hoje para eu tratar de negócios com você.

- Eu entendo. – falou compreensiva, mas internamente estava quase gritando. _Não estou entendendo porcaria nenhuma! Negócios? Eu achei que você tinha marcado um encontro!_, se questionava confusa.

- Então, eu trouxe aqui os 800 dólares iniciais que combinamos para a primeira semana de trabalho.

- Sim. – assentiu. _Puta que pariu. 800 dólares? Na primeira semana? Do que diabos ele estava falando? Ok, deve ser pra ser babá da criança. Faz sentido. É isso, não é?_

- Aqui está a foto da minha ex-mulher. Aquela... – respirou fundo olhando para filha e resolveu se policiar. – Desculpa, você sabe que tenho meus motivos para estar um pouco exaltado quanto a minha _adorável _ex-esposa. – disse entre os dentes. – Por isso que estamos aqui, não é?

- É claro. – sorriu. _Ai caralho, tudo que eu queria era um namorado fofo com uma filhinha linda para melhorar meus dias de merda, agora ele com certeza veio falar com essa tal de Grace porque queria uma assassina profissional. Olha a fúria nos olhos dele quando fala da ex-mulher. Pobre órfã Megan_, a morena desesperadamente pensava. Tentava manter a calma por fora enquanto surtava por dentro.

- Então...Estamos combinados?

- Claro, mas antes de tudo vamos recapitular para deixar tudo certinho mesmo? – perguntou na esperança que o homem fosse falar o que queria.

- Sim. Então, como te falei no telefone ontem a mãe de Megan, Irina, pediu a guarda da minha pequenininha. Irina não é uma mãe atenciosa, não é o tipo de mulher que nasceu para ser mãe. É tão óbvio que ela só está tentando fazer isso para conseguir dinheiro de mim, pois no divórcio não levou nada. – disse com uma mão cerrada enquanto a outra fazia um suave carinho na cabeça da criança que brincava com uma boneca de pano, parecendo estar alienada a tudo ao seu redor. – Eu quem tenho que ter a guarda de Megan. Meu sonho é que ela nunca tenha que ver aquela mulher novamente.

- E por isso você quer que eu apague ela? – questionou.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando?

- Desculpa, óbvio que foi uma brincadeira para descontrair o ambiente. É claro. Desculpa, humor não é meu forte, é que o clima tá tenso, sei que é um assunto difícil para o senhor, nenhum pai quer ver a filha nas mãos de uma pessoa que não sabe dar amor e acolher como uma mãe deve. – falou como se soubesse exatamente do que estava falando. Já por dentro... _Puta que pariu! Se não é assassina profissional, o que essa droga de Grace faz?_

- Exatamente, não quero ver minha pequena nas mãos daquela...mulher. Por isso eu preciso de todas as provas possíveis para que ela não ganhe a guarda de Megan. Nós temos apenas um mês para isso, detetive Grace... Você acha que é capaz?

_Detetive_. Era óbvio que Grace só podia ser uma detetive particular. Bella parou para pensar na situação. Nunca tinha trabalhado com coisa do tipo e sabia que era algo sério, pois o homem a sua frente podia perder a chance de ver a filha que claramente amava. Ela ia dizer não, estava preparada para negar a proposta e assumir que estava se passando por outra pessoa, mas e se isso fosse um sinal de Deus? Ou o destino? Ou a prova de que o horóscopo da semana estava certo em dizer que a vida dela iria mudar e estava prestes a embarcar numa aventura? Ela estava à procura de um emprego, desesperada em pensar que tinha que voltar para a casa dos pais. Aquilo só poderia ser um sinal.

Ao pensar melhor, a mulher se lembrou que já havia assistido todos os episódios de "As Aventuras de Shirley Holmes" quando criança, sempre acertava tudo no Scotland Yard, assistiu os últimos filmes do Sherlock Holmes – embora isso seja devido ao fato de que tinha uma tremenda queda por Robert Downey Jr. – e, meu bem, duvidava que tinha gente nesse mundo que havia encontrado Carmen Sandiego mais vezes do que ela.

- Claro que eu sou capaz de te ajudar. – sorriu. – Mas espera... Por que você teme que Irina possa conseguir a guarda de Megan? Ela tem alguma prova contra você?

- Ela deve ter chantageado nossa ex-babá ou dado grana para ela, pois me falou que a mulher iria depor contra mim dizendo que eu maltratava minha pequenininha. O meu advogado me disse que mesmo com o depoimento da moça que trabalhava conosco, Anna, a chance de eu não poder ver minha filha nunca mais é nula, mas tenho medo. Ela é a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida.

- É claro! – Bella concordou, seus olhos quase enchendo de lágrimas.

- Não quero que aquela mulher faça parte da vida da minha filha. Ela não merece isso, Megan tem apenas dois anos, é um doce e tem uma mãe que é completamente impaciente com ela. Agora eu quem quero virar o jogo. Eu quero que Megan nunca mais tenha que ver a cara daquela mulher. Eu preciso de provas - e eu sei que elas existem - para isso. Meu advogado não sabe disso, da nossa conversa, então eu queria que você sempre fosse discreta e que pudéssemos marcar de nos encontrarmos toda semana para além de te pagar, saber como anda o seu trabalho.

- Com certeza. – concordou. – Pode deixar, Edward. Eu farei tudo que sou capaz.

- Obrigado, Grace. – disse com um sorriso tão grande que Bella só faltou desmaiar.

- Papa... vevete. – a criança falou com os olhos cheios de lágrima para o pai.

Bella estava quase babando olhando para os dois, mas não literalmente, até porque seria totalmente nojento e antiético. Uma detetive profissional não podia ter o coração mole assim e ficar toda boba só porque estava vendo a criança mais fofa do mundo pedir sorvete para o pai mais gato do universo. Não. Totalmente antiético. Porém, a morena não conseguiu controlar o pensamento de que se talvez, um dia, caso eles dormissem juntos, ele gostaria de ficar por cima ou por baixo?

- Você não pode, meu anjo. – Edward disse passando a mão nos cabelos loiros da criança. – Você estava com febre ontem, se lembra? Semana que vem você já vai estar melhor e o papai vai te comprar um sorvetão. Ok?

Nada ok. A criança começou a chorar mais uma vez. Seu nariz pingava e as maçãs do rosto ficavam cada vez mais vermelhinhas. Bella não aguentou ver a criança assim.

- Ei, Meggy, você quer brincar comigo? Olha o que eu tenho. – a mulher disse pegando o celular e mostrando um jogo cheio de pinguins. – Você quer mexer?

A criança ficou olhando para Bella e depois para o celular.

- Vem comigo? – a morena questionou olhando para Edward, como se estivesse pedindo a permissão do homem. Ao ver o sorriso dele e os bracinhos esticados de Megan, a morena pegou a criança no colo. – Você gosta de pinguim? Eles são muito fofos, né?

- Goia! – a menina disse batendo palmas e sacodindo os pés.

- O quê? – Bella questionou olhando para Edward.

- É Glória. Personagem do filme Happy Feet, o favorito dela. Ela ama pinguins.

- Sério, Meggy? Eu também amo pinguins! Eles são lindos, né? Pode mexer. – ela disse entregando o celular para e menina que colocava os dedinhos gordos na tela sem ter ideia do que estava fazendo.

Edward estava se sentindo mais calmo agora ao ver a filha contente brincando. Os últimos meses haviam sido um pesadelo. Divórcio, ter que deixar a filha aos cuidados de uma mulher que embora a tenha dado à luz, parecia não ter conexão alguma com a pobre criança. O homem só queria o melhor para sua pequena, não queria a perder de forma alguma. Era um dia qualquer, estava no escritório lendo o jornal, até que viu o anúncio da detetive Grace. Sabia na hora que tinha que ligar para aquele número. Era a melhor forma de tentar incriminar a ex-mulher.

Quando falou com a detetive, Edward jamais imaginou que a mulher fosse ser tão atraente quanto a que estava sentada a sua frente, mas isso não era coisa que ele deveria pensar no momento. Seu foco era somente a filha, porém era difícil tirar os olhos da mulher, ainda mais quando ela conseguia cair nas graças de sua pequena Megan.

- Desculpa minha falta de educação, você deseja algo para comer ou beber? – Edward indagou.

- Não, na verdade eu já fiz meu pedido, mas mudei de mesa... Espero que eles tenham notado isso. A comida aqui sempre demora um pouco para sair.

- Eu sei, tenho o costume de vir aqui. É caro, mas vale a pena.

- Com certeza! Melhores _waffles_ da face da Terra! – sorriu.

- Eu sei! – Edward concordou com um riso. – Bom, Grace, eu coloquei todos os dados de Irina que você pode precisar dentro dessa pasta. Caso tenha alguma coisa faltando, você não precisa hesitar em me ligar. Estou feliz por ter te ligado, você parece ser uma pessoa competente.

- Obrigada! - Bella agradeceu, mesmo se sentindo um pouco culpada.- Eu vou começar logo hoje com minha pesquisa.

- Que isso, hoje é sábado.

- Nenhum dia tem mais potencial para incriminar uma pessoa do que sábado. – brincou com uma piscadela. Ao olhar para a criança, Bella percebeu que Megan estava quase pegando no sono. – Que soninho, hein?

- Ela não dormiu bem a noite inteira. Imaginei que fosse dormir a qualquer momento. – ele disse se levantando para tirar a menina dos braços de Bella. – Só colocar a chupeta na boca que ela vai apagar.

O garçom chegou com a comida de Bella e a morena se deliciou com o waffle de banana, chantilly e geléia de damasco que havia pedido. Para beber nada melhor do que um grande milkshake de baunilha. Enquanto comia, os dois conversavam sobre o comportamento de Irina com a criança. Bella ia ficando cada vez mais com raiva da mulher e jurou a si mesma que iria sim encontrar alguma forma de ajudar Edward nisso tudo. E quando a morena cismava com alguma coisa não tinha ninguém nesse mundo que fosse capaz de dizer que ela não ia conseguir.

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar no mesmo local na próxima semana para conversar. Edward acabou pagando pelo café-da-manhã de Bella e a adiantou o salário da primeira semana. A morena estava empregada, ainda com o dinheiro do café e mais um pouco no bolso e com um encontro marcado para a próxima semana – ok, não era um encontro amoroso, mas e daí? Era um encontro.

Ao chegar em casa, a morena organizou todas as informações que tinha de Irina e achou que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria ir direto para o prédio em que a mulher morava e depois começar a segui-la. Era um plano amador, mas toda aquela situação em que ela havia se metido poderia ser descrita como amadora, então resolveu seguir com o previsível.

Antes de sair de casa pegou sua câmera fotográfica semi-profissional, um gravador e um caderno. Colocou tudo na bolsa e foi direto para o estacionamento pegar seu carro. Seguiu para o prédio em que Irina morava e apertou o número do apartamento no interfone.

- Boa tarde, senhora Irina? – Bella questionou.

- Sim, quem é? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Bella não respondeu nada e entrou discretamente de volta em seu carro. A mulher estava em casa, então ela podia muito bem ficar lá a esperando.

- Dia um da minha investigação. – Bella disse apertando o botão vermelho do gravador que havia levado consigo. – Estou parada em frente ao prédio de Irina Boklov há quase uma hora. Não sei por que estou sussurrando, mas normalmente é isso que as pessoas fazem nos filmes, então eu estou imitando porque não tenho experiência nessas coisas. Até agora a mulher não deu as caras e eu estou morrendo de tédio. Isso seria muito mais divertido se Edward estivesse do meu lado. Talvez eu consiga o convencer de também me encontrar enquanto eu estou trabalhando para ele. Merda, esse não deveria ser o foco. Vou aguardar mais um tempo para ver se a mulher sai de casa e tomara que cometa algum crime ou coisa ruim para eu poder provar minha eficiência logo no primeiro dia para Edward. Câmbio, desligo. Merda, isso não é walkie-talkie. Tchau.

Enquanto Bella esperava que Irina saísse de casa, Edward descobria algo muito interessante.

Ele tinha ido com Megan para a casa dos pais, Esme e Carlisle. O casal tinha um compromisso pela manhã e não puderam ficar com a neta, mas ao chegarem não pararam de pedir ao filho para que deixasse Meg na casa deles. O rapaz não relutou, sabia o quanto os pais estavam com saudade da pequenina. Retornou para seu próprio apartamento e viu que tinha 3 ligações perdidas de Grace. Ao ligar para o número, acabou se surpreendendo.

- Oi, Grace. O que aconteceu? – questionou preocupado. Será que a mulher já havia abandonado o trabalho que ele pediu que fizesse?

- Oi, Edward. Tudo bem? Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu que você não compareceu ao nosso encontro hoje.

- O quê?

- Eu te esperei durante uma hora, mas você não apareceu. Acabei aceitando a proposta de outro cliente. – a mulher informou. - Mas queria te ligar antes para saber o que houve e explicar o meu lado.

Edward não estava entendendo nada.

- Você não me encontrou hoje?

- Não. Desculpa, senhor Cullen. É com o senhor que estou falando, correto?

- Sim.

- O senhor parece estar ocupado, seria melhor ligar em outro momento?

- Não. Detetive Grace, correto? – questionou.

- Sim. – a mulher respondeu paciente. Desconfiava que alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido com o homem no dia de hoje.

- Eu tive um pequeno problema com minha filha, acabei me atrasando por um pouco mais de uma hora.

- Eu já devia ter ido embora. Bom, caso você queria, eu posso recomendar outra pessoa para te ajudar. – respondeu. – O senhor gostaria de anotar outro número? Eu conheço um detetive que também faz um ótimo serviço.

- Não. Obrigado. Eu... Eu vou dar um jeito... Obrigado por me informar.

- Que nada. Desculpa que nossos planos acabaram não dando certo, mas acho que o senhor compreende que às vezes nós temos que priorizar a oportunidade que aparece.

- Claro. Obrigado, detetive Grace.

- De nada.

Edward desligou a ligação embasbacado. Se a detetive Grace não havia comparecido ao encontro dos dois... Quem era aquela mulher que falara com ele pela manhã? Será que era uma impostora? Ou pior, alguém próximo a Irina?

O homem ficou furioso. Tinha combinado e dado dinheiro a uma pessoa que não fazia ideia de quem era. E o pior de tudo: não havia ninguém que pudesse o ajudar.

A morena estava quase pegando no sono quando Irina saiu de casa. Foi fácil reconhecer a mulher graças as fotos que Edward havia mostrado. Bem magra, alta e longos cabelos loiros. A mulher entrou no caro que estava estacionado em frente a casa e Bella começou finalmente a seguir os passos da mulher.

Quando o carro parou, foi em frente a uma floricultura. A mulher entrou no local e Bella foi correndo atrás, fazendo de tudo para não a perder de vista. As janelas estavam fechadas e por isso a morena não foi capaz de ver muita coisa.

Frustrada a morena voltou para o carro e procurou alguma informação que Edward havia dado que a fizesse imaginar que a loira fosse funcionária do local, mas não havia nada falando sobre isso. Quem diabos vai para uma floricultura sábado à noite?

Uma das dúvidas de Bella foi respondida quando Irina saiu da loja para fumar um cigarro. Ela vestia uma blusa com os dizeres "Wild Flowers", o mesmo nome que aparecia no letreiro da loja. Bella só podia concluir que a loira era funcionária do local. Em seguida, um homem estacionou o carro ao lado da loja e foi em direção à Irina. A morena já estava com milhões de dúvidas e era apenas seu primeiro dia de investigação.

Pegou sua câmera e começou a fotografar os dois, talvez alguma coisa boa acontecesse. Não deu outra. A loira passou a mão pelo rosto do homem que possuía cabelos negros assim como uma modesta barba, mostrando que possuía algum tipo de intimidade com ele. Como se a coisa não pudesse ficar melhor, Irina deu um longo beijo no rapaz enquanto a detetive registrava absolutamente tudo.

- Por que diabos Edward não me contou nada disso? - se questionava. Será que ele não sabia de nada disso? Ou será que teve o coração partido após o divórcio e falar sobre outro relacionamento da mulher doeria demais?

Bella continuou observando. O misterioso homem entregou uma bolsa para a mulher e em seguida foi embora. A morena já estava craque e fotografou tudo, torcia que a qualidade melhorasse um pouco quando chegasse em casa, pois o fato de não poder usar o flash para não chamar atenção, deixava as fotos um pouco escuras, mas era possível identificar o que ambos estavam fazendo.

Quando a loira retornou para a loja, a detetive achou que já tinha material suficiente para o primeiro dia e foi direto para casa.

Já era tarde, quase onze horas da noite, mas a morena queria mostrar para Edward que havia feito alguma coisa e também queria esclarecer suas dúvidas. Se Edward já soubesse daquilo tudo, significava que ela não havia feito progresso algum.

- Oi, Edward? – perguntou ao telefone.

- Olá. Quem é? – indagou não reconhecendo o número.

- Sou eu...Grace. – a morena respondeu. – Troquei de celular, agora você me contata só nesse número, ok?

- Ah, Grace, claro... a _detetive_. – disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. Estava morrendo de raiva dessa tal impostora e queria ter o dinheiro de volta.

- Sim. Olha, eu acho que eu fiz algum progresso hoje.

- Deve ter feito, você é muito habilidosa.

- Sim. – sorriu. – Você sabia que Irina trabalha em uma floricultura?

- Não... – respondeu desconfiado. Será que a mulher estava brincando com ele ou estava falando a verdade?

- Eu fotografei tudo! E logo depois ela encontrou com um homem de cabelo preto e barbudo... Por um acaso você tem noção de quem possa ser?

- Não... – disse confuso. A mulher só poderia estar brincando com ele.

- Eu tenho que pensar em uma forma de saber quem é esse homem. Ele parece ser do convívio de Irina, pois entregou uma bolsa para ela. Não sei há quanto tempo ela está trabalhando nessa floricultura e o que faz lá, provavelmente é vendedora.

- Ela havia me dito que estava trabalhando e ganhando pouco, que não tinha condições de arrumar um emprego melhor, pois havia largado a faculdade quando engravidou de Megan. Foi assim que ela tentou arrancar dinheiro de mim, dizendo que salário não a ajudava a pagar pelas despesas que tinha com Megan quando passava a semana com ela. – contou. – Mas nem sequer tive paciência em saber no que ela estava trabalhando.

- Aparentemente ela não mentiu, mas esqueceu de dizer que era funcionária de uma floricultura. Acho que é um trabalho como qualquer outro, não estou desmerecendo, mas achei estranho. Ela me passa uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

- Minha mãe costumava falar isso quando começamos a namorar. – confessou a mulher que ele não fazia ideia do nome real.

- O cara deve ser algum namorado, porque ele entregou uma bolsa para ela. Presumi que ela passou a noite na casa do cara e ele veio devolver.

- É uma possibilidade.

- Pois é. Acho que alguma coisa eu vou encontrar, só preciso saber um jeito de me aproximar de Irina. Estou contente de ter achado alguma coisa hoje. Eu precisava muito desse trabalho e pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer de tudo para te ajudar, Edward. Eu venho de uma família muito amável, sei que é disso que toda criança precisa. Se Irina estiver fazendo alguma coisa que não condiz com o comportamento de uma mãe, pode ter certeza que eu vou descobrir.

Edward atendeu a ligação pronto para falar para a falsa detetive Grace que iria arrumar um jeito de colocá-la na cadeia, que sabia que ela era uma impostora e que ninguém deveria mentir para um homem que estava desesperado como ele, mas o fato dela ter o dado várias informações logo no primeiro dia de trabalho, acabou o fazendo pensar que talvez aquela mulher fosse realmente capaz de o ajudar. Será que era o destino pregando peças? Ele resolveu que ia continuar acreditando na farsa da morena por mais uma semana, caso ela fosse de fato competente, continuaria contratando os serviços dela.

- Ok. A gente pode se encontrar amanhã para você me mostrar essas fotos? Sei que marcamos de nos ver uma vez por semana, mas realmente gostaria de levar uma conversa pessoalmente contigo.

- Claro. Sem problemas, eu devo continuar de olho em Irina, mas podemos marcar um horário caso eu não esteja ocupada com a investigação.

- Ok. Eu vou confiar em você, Grace.

- Obrigada. Eu te prometo que vou dar o meu melhor. – falou sinceramente. – Obrigada, Edward, por confiar em mim. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – o rapaz se despediu torcendo para não estar cometendo um erro em confiar numa mulher que havia conhecido graças a uma mentira.

No dia seguinte Bella foi direto para a casa de Irina. Sabia que quase ninguém trabalhava domingo e normalmente acordavam tarde. Ficou pacientemente esperando o momento em que a loira saísse de casa. A mulher entrou num restaurante próximo ao apartamento e Bella fez a mesma coisa logo em seguida.

Ela se sentou longe da mulher, apenas a observando por trás da lentes pretas de seus óculos de sol. Para sua infelicidade, ninguém chegou para acompanhar a loira. Parecia que hoje não seria um dia que ia render informações interessantes.

- Oi, Edward. Você quer se encontrar comigo agora? – Bella questionou. – Eu posso te encontrar no mesmo local da última vez. Ah, ok. Eu sei onde é. Claro, eu entendo. Sem problemas. Em 30 minutos devo estar chegando.

Bella estava com as fotos que havia tirado no dia anterior e pronta para mostrar aquilo para Edward. Infelizmente não podia fazer que nem nos filmes, onde os próprios detetives revelavam suas fotos, pois não tinha nem ideia como era o processo de revelação. Então a morena imprimiu tudo.

Ela o avistou sentado em um banco no famoso parquinho do bairro. Conhecia o lugar perfeitamente, pois passou lá o maior tempo de sua infância. Megan brincava ao lado do pai, a chupeta na boca e as mãos ocupadas com a quantidade de brinquedos que Edward havia levado para a menina. As mães solteiras riam e não conseguiam tirar os olhos do cobiçado homem.

- Oi, Edward. – Bella disse sentando-se ao lado do homem.

- Oi, Grace. – ele respondeu ainda fingindo acreditar na mentira que a morena havia contado.

- Eu gosto muito desse lugar. Brincava muito aqui quando pequena. Oi, Meggy! Você está tão bonita! Gostei da sua boneca sem cabeça! – riu passando a mão pelo cabelo da criança.

- Ela aparentemente só gosta de brincar com a cabeça da boneca. Não pode ver uma que quer arrancar a cabeça. – Edward riu.

- Normal, cada criança tem uma brincadeira esquisita. – sorriu para o homem.

- Verdade. Bom, vamos cortar a enrolação? O que você trouxe para mim?

- Somente essas fotos. – disse colocando as folhas impressas no colo de Edward.

Edward analisou cada milímetro das fotos. Não fazia ideia de quem era aquele homem com sua ex-mulher e nem entendia porque diabos ela estaria trabalhando logo em uma floricultura. Por mais que ele não tivesse noção do que fosse, sentia que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. A falsa detetive Grace ao menos era um pouco eficiente.

- O que você acha que pode ser? – Edward questionou.

- Não sei. O cara definitivamente está dormindo com ela, isso é meio óbvio. – Bella respondeu. – Desculpa por ser tão direta, não sei como você encarou o fim do relacionamento e solto essas coisas.

- Que nada. Fui eu quem pedi o divórcio, não foi doloroso para mim. A gente já não estava bem há muito tempo, Grace. Quando eu quis terminar o namoro Irina me informou que estava grávida, a família dela fez pressão para casarmos, ela fez pressão... acabou que casamos quando ela estava grávida de 4 meses. Quando Megan nasceu as coisas pareceram piorar. Irina não tinha paciência para amamentar, nem para cuidar da filha. Eu fazia tudo. Depois de uns meses a gente mal se olhava na cara e o divórcio foi a decisão mais inteligente que eu tomei nos últimos 2 anos.

- Entendi. Realmente deve ter sido a coisa mais inteligente mesmo porque é muita burrice hoje em dia casar por pressão.

- Obrigado por me chamar de burro.

- Desculpa! Não foi proposital.

- Obrigado. – brincou.

- Mas vai dizer que não foi burrice?

- Talvez...Um pouco.

- Viu?

- Pelo menos Megan nasceu.

- Ela teria nascido independente do casamento.

- Talvez não. – Edward confessou. – Ela deu a entender que caso não nos casássemos ela iria abortar.

- Que vadia! – Bella exclamou. – Perdão.

- Pois é...

- Eu acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Não sei como vou provar que tem algo de errado, mas eu sinto que tem...

- É aí que seu talento como detetive entra em ação, não é? Afinal no seu anúncio dizia que você tinha mais de 5 anos de experiência.

- Claro. – a morena confirmou tentando não transparecer que aquilo era uma mentira. – Eu vou conseguir arrumar um jeito de pegá-la, Edward. Você vai ver.

- É o que eu espero! – ele sorriu.

O sorriso dele era tão bonito. Bella se questionou o quão antiético seria chamá-lo para sair depois de terminar a investigação, entretanto, não sabia se já existia alguma outra mulher na vida dele.

- Você está namorando? – indagou. – Talvez Irina tenha arrumado um namorado só para dar o troco por você estar saindo com outra mulher.

- Não estou namorando. – riu. – A hora que tenho livre estou com Megan, difícil ter tempo para conhecer uma mulher. Talvez quando as coisas se acalmarem eu tenha tempo para isso.

- Entendi. Provavelmente você não vai ter muita dificuldade, né? – brincou.

- Por quê?

- Tem umas três mulheres aqui nesse parquinho que estão babando por você. – Bella respondeu. Só faltou dizer que ela poderia ser inclusa nesse grupo de mulheres.

- Bobagem. – sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Tô falando sério, eu sou mulher, sei dessas coisas. Olha lá... Aquela loira tá quase te comendo com os olhos e provavelmente me odiando. Deve estar xingando toda minha família.

- Para com isso. – riu sem graça.

- Essas mamães são todas safadinhas, você não sabe de nada! São as piores! – brincou e o homem se juntou a ela na risada. – Bom, eu vou voltar para o trabalho. O dia de hoje foi muito parado, Irina não fez nada demais. Vamos ver o que a semana nos reserva.

- Ok.

- Ah, sabe o que eu tava pensando? – questionou retoricamente. – Talvez você pudesse me acompanhar qualquer dia desses na semana enquanto eu a sigo. Seria bom ter uma pessoa que a conhece observando junto comigo, você poderia me dar sua opinião por já conhecer um pouco a linguagem corporal dela. - sugeriu.

- Meio difícil por conta do trabalho. Só se fosse à noite.

- Fechado! – disse estendendo a mão para apertar a do homem. – Eu te ligo durante a semana caso tenha alguma informação relevante.

Bella voltou ao serviço, mas infelizmente o domingo não reservou nada de novo para ela. Viu a mulher sair de casa duas vezes apenas, uma para ir a farmácia e depois para pegar uma sacola em seu carro. Nada que pudesse incriminar Irina acontecia e Bella tentou não se frustrar, afinal aquele era apenas o segundo dia de investigação.

Na segunda-feira a morena rezou para alguma coisa acontecer, mas não foi bem assim. Ela levantou cedo, às 6 horas da manhã já estava com o carro estacionado na esquina do prédio de Irina, mas a ex-mulher de Edward só foi dar as caras às 10h da manhã. Infelizmente Bella não conseguiu ver o momento que isso aconteceu porque estava dormindo. Não estava acostumada a acordar tão cedo assim. Ela foi despertada pelo celular tocando. Ficou surpresa ao notar que era Edward.

- Oi Grace, desculpa te ligar tão perto do horário de almoço, mas estarei livre hoje à noite. Tenho que passar na casa de Irina para deixar Megan e posso te encontrar logo em seguida para ajudar na investigação.

- Ok! Claro, combinadíssimo.

- Como andam as coisas? Alguma novidade hoje?

- Nada. – respondeu. _Talvez se eu não tivesse dormido poderia te dar uma resposta diferente_.

- Ok então, vou parar de te incomodar. Até mais tarde!

- Até.

Bella respirou fundo e torceu para Irina aparecer. Até rezou, pediu a Deus para que a mulher fizesse alguma merda, mas aí depois acabou rezando de novo para pedir perdão pelas palavras que havia usado. Tentou recuperar o foco falando em seu gravador.

- Dia três da minha investigação. Não vi nada acontecendo porque peguei no sono. Tentarei me lembrar de dormir cedo hoje à noite e não assistir as reprises de CSI que passam de madrugada, mas achei que o programa poderia me ajudar já que é sobre investigação. Se bem que eles trabalham com corpos que encontram... Imagina se eu encontro um corpo? O que eu vou fazer? Por favor, Deus, não a faça ser assassina. Morro de medo de _serial killer_, o Senhor sabe que eu tinha pesadelo quando adolescente por causa de "Pânico". Ai... No que eu fui me meter? Prometo nunca mais mentir. Se ao menos... Ai! Ela tá ali! Atenção, estou vendo o alvo. Ela está com uma calça justíssima de malhação e uma bolsa... deve ter ido para academia. Não devo ter perdido nada de importante. Nossa senhora, ela é muito magricela. Precisa comer uma semaninha no Burger King comigo. Foco, Isabella. Ou melhor, Grace. Merda, vou desligar. Quando eu tiver mais alguma informação relevante volto. Tchau.

A loira entrou no apartamento e Bella ficou lá esperando, afinal de contas não tinha muito o que fazer além disso. Como a morena imaginava, Irina saiu alguns minutos depois e fez o mesmo caminho de sábado, em direção a floricultura.

- Irina entrou para trabalhar tem quase uma hora e eu não sei o que estou esperando que aconteça. Dois homens já entraram na floricultura e saíram de lá com uns buquês enormes, nada de surpreendente, afinal estranho seria se eles saíssem da floricultura com sei lá... uma bexiga em forma de cachorrinho. – disse no gravador. – Eu acabei de ter uma ideia. Eu vou entrar pelo porão. Daqui dá para ver uma janelinha. Eu vou entrar por lá. Tomara que eu escute alguma coisa interessante. Tchau.

Bella saiu do carro tentando ser discreta. Ainda bem que estava usando óculos escuros porque seus olhos transpareciam todo o medo que ela estava sentindo no momento. Ela se aproximou calmamente da loja. Fingiu que estava indo para o prédio que ficava ao lado, mas se abaixou e ficou parada ao lado da janelinha que havia visto.

Primeiro ela olhou para ver se alguém estava no local. Quando não viu o rastro de ninguém, colocou a cabeça. Quando chegou nos ombros, eles não passaram.

- Sabia que minha mãe não devia ter me colocado na porcaria da natação. – murmurou pra si mesma. – Agora essa porcaria de ombro fica me entalando na porra da janelinha.

Cogitou entrar colocando as pernas primeiro, mas lembrou que a sua calça 38 estava apertada. Sua bunda estava começando a pedir uma calça tamanho 40.

Triste com a falta de sucesso na ideia que teve, a menina ficou lá, agachada, tentando escutar alguma coisa. Começou a sentir uma câimbra na perna direita e estava prestes a retornar para o carro, mas de repente a voz de dois homens chamou a atenção da morena.

- Eu não confio nessa mulher. – um homem disse.

- E você acha que eu confio? Mas ela tá dando pro chefe e infelizmente quem manda aqui é ele.

- O que ele viu nela, hein? Loira magricela.

- Tomara que ele se livre logo dela como se livrou da última.

- Nem soube do paradeiro dela.

- A gente nunca sabe. – riu.

Bella saiu correndo e entrou direto no carro. Pegou o gravador com as mãos tremendo.

- Seguinte, vão apagar a Irina. Tenho certeza. O dono da floricultura terminou o último namoro e ninguém soube do paradeiro da mulher, _como sempre_. Ela está envolvida com um assassino. Tomara que essa mulher não deixe a pobre Megan perto desse marginal.

Bella confabulava um monte de histórias em sua cabeça. Talvez assistir CSI de madrugada realmente tenha a deixado paranoica, pois imaginava diversas situações cabulosas para o paradeiro da ex-namorada do tal dono da floricultura.

Quando às seis horas da noite se aproximaram, ela viu a mulher deixando a floricultura e seguindo novamente para a casa. Sem se surpreender, Bella viu quando Edward chegou com Megan alguns minutos depois. Ele ficou no apartamento por cerca de 10 minutos e depois ligou para Bella.

- Estou parado em frente ao prédio de Irina. Vou deixar o carro em casa. Me segue e a gente volta para cá. Pode ser?

- Claro!

Eles fizeram como o combinando e após buscar Edward, pararam rapidamente no _drive-thru_ do Burger King para pegar um lanche já que nenhum dos dois havia jantado. Eles comiam em silêncio, Edward estava chateado por ter visto a filha chorando porque queria ficar mais tempo com ele. Agora dividia o carro com uma estranha que nem fazia ideia de qual era o nome verdadeiro. Queria que todo o caos que invadiu sua vida nos últimos meses fosse embora. Nunca quis tanto levar uma vida pacata, sem grandes acontecimentos.

- O que houve? - Bella questionou enquanto dava uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Nada. - Edward respondeu.

- Você parece triste. É por causa de Megan? - indagou.

- Um pouco. - respondeu.

- Sinto muito. Sabe, sei que trabalho para você, mas caso queria conversar, pode ficar a vontade para falar comigo. Juro que sou uma boa conselheira e gosto muito de escutar as pessoas, então pode confiar em mim.

- Confiar em você? - riu. - É difícil quando nem o seu nome eu sei de verdade. Porque a detetive Grace eu sei que você não é.

Bella se engasgou com o sanduíche e começou a tossir como louca. Edward deu uns tapas nas costas da morena apenas por piedade, porque no fundo achava que ela merecia ficar engasgada mesmo por tentar tê-lo feito de idiota.

- Eu devo estar muito desesperado mesmo para ainda continuar aceitando os seus serviços, mas já paguei uma semana adiantada, que ao menos você trabalhe para isso. Não entendo por que você foi tentar me enganar. Era óbvio que eu ia descobrir, no primeiro dia eu já sabia que você estava mentindo pra mim.

- Me desculpa, Edward. - a morena pediu. - Sei que foi uma mentira e que eu não deveria ter feito isso, mas precisava do emprego acima de tudo. Eu estava desempregada, prestes a voltar para casa dos meus pais... Aí você apareceu. Achei que você na verdade tinha marcado um encontro com essa tal de Grace e tinha te achado atraente, fora que você estava acompanhado de uma criança super fofa e parecia ser um bom pai. Se o homem é bom pai, sinal que tem tudo para ser um bom namorado. Além de desempregada eu também sou um pouco carente, como você pode notar. Ai meu Deus, que vergonha! - disse tampando o rosto.

- E depois ficou claro que eu não estava num encontro procurando namorada. Por que não falou a verdade? Você sabe muito bem o quanto Megan é importante para mim, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a pessoa mais preciosa da minha vida. Você quis se aproveitar e ganhar dinheiro fácil.

- Não! Juro que não, Edward! Eu acho que consigo te ajudar. Achei que tinha sido um sinal. Eu estava tão desesperada para arrumar um emprego e uma oportunidade cai bem no meu colo. Não quero te enganar, eu realmente estou me empenhando nisso. Jamais faria algo do gênero contra você ou a doce Megan. Prometo. Me desculpa. Por favor, me deixa tentar.

- Esse é seu terceiro dia, não é? Eu descobri no primeiro, então isso significa que por enquanto você ainda trabalha para mim. Não concordo com a maneira que você agiu. - disse friamente. - Eu só quero um trabalho bem feito. Se você mostrar um bom serviço na primeira semana, talvez a gente continue a manter negócios.

- Me desculpa. - pediu. - Foi burrice, mas vou te ajudar, você vai ver.

- Tomara.

- Droga. - ela murmurou sentindo o clima pesado que estava no carro. - Você quer saber meu nome?

- Não é Grace? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Não, meu nome é Isabella. Eu perdi o emprego tem quase 3 meses, trabalhava para uma imobiliária e eles aparentemente não queriam mais os meus serviços depois de 8 anos lá. Eu até entendo porque os negócios não iam bem, mas está tão difícil arrumar algo novo e que pague razoavelmente bem. Na verdade as coisas na minha vida começaram a ficar um caos ano passado. Eu terminei um relacionamento de 5 anos. - confessou e Edward estava com a cara fechada, mas prestando atenção em tudo que a morena falava. - Desculpa ficar tagarelando, estamos aqui para vigiar Irina, não para saber o quão lamentável é a vida de Isabella Swan. Desculpa, vou ficar quieta.

- Tudo bem. – falou. Desta vez estava curioso para saber mais sobre a vida da estranha mulher. - Não tem muita coisa acontecendo.

- É...

- Por que seu relacionamento acabou? Também se meteu numa roubada como eu?

- Não. Jacob e eu tínhamos um bom relacionamento, as coisas estavam progredindo muito bem, mas ele acabou querendo algo que eu não podia o dar.

- Não estava pronta para se comprometer?

- Não era esse o problema. A gente levava uma vida de casados, pra ser sincera, afinal eram 5 anos, não 5 meses. Jake queria filhos e eu não posso ter filhos. Eu já fiz inúmeros testes e exames... Não é possível. Infelizmente eu não sou capaz de dar à luz a um bebê. Jake sabia disso desde o começo, mas disse que não tinha problema. Depois ele me falou que nunca achou que ficaríamos juntos por tanto tempo. Nós pensamos em adotar, mas não era isso que ele realmente queria, seu sonho era ter um filho que tivesse sangue dele. Ele decidiu terminar tudo e eu fiquei arrasada, mas a gente vai aprendendo a superar. Era algo que eu infelizmente não tinha controle.

- Sinto muito. - Edward respondeu.

- Eu quero te ajudar por isso, Edward. Além de precisar de grana, eu quero ver Megan feliz, quero saber que a criança está rodeada de pessoas boas que a amam. Eu cresci num ambiente maravilhoso, meu sonho era poder ter uma família assim. Me dói saber que desejo tanto ser uma mãe e tem gente que está desperdiçando um dos papeis mais bonitos na vida de uma mulher.

- Entendo. Quer dizer, não sei se entendo por completo porque é algo que eu nunca vivi e nunca vou viver, pois não sou mulher, mas entendo seu ponto de vista. Você sabe que pode adotar, não é?

- Eu sei. - sorriu. - Mas estou num momento da minha vida que não tenho nem como me sustentar, quem dirá uma criança. Talvez no futuro. Por enquanto eu só fico de olho em homens solteiros que têm filhas... - brincou. - Eu devo estar muito carente mesmo pra ter me aproximado de você por conta disso.

- De carência eu entendo. É terrível quando um relacionamento acaba. Por mais que Irina e eu nunca tivéssemos sido um casal realmente apaixonado, têm coisas que fazem falta.

- Eu sei! Às vezes é bom chegar em casa, ter alguém para conversar... Ver um filme bom na TV acompanhada. E também o contato físico, não digo o sexo porque isso não é tão difícil de conseguir. Os beijos, carinhos na hora de dormir... - suspirou. - Eu superei o fim, juro que superei. Fiquei com ódio dele, depois com raiva de mim mesma, mas a gente aprende. Não era pra acontecer. Sinto falta de companhia. É meio estranho isso no fim de relacionamento, por mais que tenha gente ao seu redor parece que você se sente ainda um pouco só.

- Eu sei. Tento focar em Megan sempre que me sinto um pouco solitário.

- Eu infelizmente não tenho uma Megan na minha vida. - riu. - Talvez eu devesse comprar um gato. Já estou perto dos 30 e solteirona, talvez seja o momento de investir em ser aquela velha cheia de gatos.

- Fala sério! Daqui a pouco você vai arrumar outro namorado. A gente tem mania de ficar colocando limite em coisa de idade e tal... Se eu fosse me preocupar com isso estava ferrado. Tenho 32 anos e um divórcio.

- Super comum. Eu tenho 28 anos, um apartamento que vou ter que abandonar, zero pretendentes amorosos, zero possibilidade de filho no futuro e estou prestes a virar a cliente do mês do Burger King. Por sinal eu venho engordando tanto na última semana que com licença... - disse abrindo o botão da calça. - Tá difícil de respirar.

Edward riu do comentário da mulher. Parou de julgá-la naquele exato momento. Todo mundo comete idiotices se está desesperado, afinal, foi por isso que casou com Irina.

- Me desculpa por ter sido rude com você. – ele pediu. – Meus dias andam sendo uma merda.

- Ah, dias de merda. Raro é quando eles são bons.

- Megan chorou quando fui embora da casa de Irina. Acho que ela já compreende que vai ficar toda a semana sem ver o pai. É foda. – disse passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Pensa que daqui a pouco o pesadelo vai acabar.

- Tomara. Eu estou tentando ser o mais otimista possível.

- Talvez você devesse tentar tirar um pouco a sua mente disso.

- Como?

- Conversando comigo! Vamos falar de outra coisa. Me conta sobre você!

- Eu? Contar algo sobre mim? Você não é detetive? Descobre! Vamos ver suas habilidades... - disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, fala sério! Para de zombar da minha cara, eu juro que vou fazer um bom trabalho.

- Então vamos testar sua teoria... O que você consegue adivinhar sobre a minha pessoa? Quero ver se você é realmente observadora.

- Merda... - murmurou. - Você tem uma filha e é divorciado.

- Sério?

- Calma, tenho que começar com as coisas óbvias! - disse sem tirar os olhos dele. - Você trabalha nos dias de semana e deixa o emprego às 18h, mas às vezes tem trabalhado até mais tarde porque o trabalho é a única coisa que te faz parar de pensar nos problemas além da sua filha. Nos fins de semana fica com Megan. Seus pais te ajudam a cuidar dela quando você precisa. Não faz muita coisa além de trabalhar. Deve ter tido algumas namoradas quando estudante. Sua casa deveria ser super organizada até Megan chegar, agora deve estar uma bagunça e cheia de coisas de menina. Perto?

- Sim, mas ainda são coisas previsíveis.

- Você se sente solitário. Provavelmente não quis me falar sobre você não para brincar comigo, mas porque acha que sua vida não é interessante. Você tem o desejo de saber o que eu penso de você, o que as pessoas pensam ao olhar para você. Um homem bonito, que aparentemente tem um bom trabalho, mas seu rosto é triste, você tem olheiras, provavelmente noites mal dormidas pensando no futuro da sua filha.

- Ainda um pouco previsível.

- Então me conta sobre você. Não pensa, apenas me conta tudo que vier na sua cabeça...

- Eu toco piano. O segundo dedo do meu pé é maior que o dedão. Não sou filho único. Eu quem escolhi o nome de Megan. Sei cantar a música de abertura de pelo menos 5 desenhos animados. Já chorei vendo filme, mas não vou admitir em qual. Inventei de pular de pára-quedas há 3 anos e achei que ia morrer, foi horrível... - respondeu.

- Você toca piano? – questionou.

- De tudo que falei isso foi o que mais te chamou atenção? – riu.

- É que eu costumava tocar violão quando mais nova. Depois que fui morar sozinha nunca mais toquei porque deixei meu violão na casa dos meus pais e meu interesse foi diminuindo, mas era algo que me desestressava quando eu estava na época rebelde do colégio.

- Eu gosto desse lado musical que possuo, também é algo que me deixa mais leve, mais calmo. Tem um bom tempo que não toco. Quando Megan era menorzinha eu gostava de tocar para ela dormir. Eu tinha costume também de tocar num bar de jazz que meu amigo é dono. Toda sexta eu ia para lá me divertir por algumas horinhas, mas depois que Megan nasceu ficou difícil aparecer para tocar, principalmente depois do divórcio.

- Talvez fosse bom para você, sabia? Com tudo que você anda passando. Adoraria ouvir alguma coisa que você compôs. Não que eu esteja me convidando, claro. Só uma sugestão. – disse mordendo a ponta do canudo do copo que tinha em mãos.

- É... Talvez. – respondeu olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.

Infelizmente a noite não veio com nenhuma revelação do caso de Irina, mas em contrapartida os dois puderam descobrir um pouquinho mais um do outro. Edward já não tinha o pé atrás com Bella e tentava entender como conseguia confiar tão livremente numa pessoa que já havia mentido para ele. Gostou da companhia da morena, era bom ter alguém para falar bobagem e de seus problemas. Achava ela uma mulher atraente e se caso não tivesse tantos problemas na mente até cogitaria a chamar para tomar um bom vinho num restaurante italiano que gostava muito e coincidentemente tinha o nome de Bella.

Bella gostou do tempo que passou ao lado de Edward. Ele era diferente, mas não sabia explicar especificamente o porquê. Torceu mais do que nunca que pudesse solucionar todos os problemas dele relacionado a Irina e por isso se empenhou como louca naquela semana.

Embora não tivesse visto nada que fosse capaz de levar a mulher para a cadeia ou algo tão assustador que a fizesse ir direto a polícia denunciar a loira, pôde perceber a rotina da ex-mulher de Edward.

Ela ia todos os dias para a academia um pouco antes do horário de almoço. Nesse tempo que ficava fora uma mulher ruiva ia para a casa dela e provavelmente ficava de olho em Megan. Depois ia para o trabalho onde algumas vezes na semana se encontrava com o homem barbudo que tinha tudo para ser um assassino de ex-namoradas.

Bella notou que Megan só saiu de casa uma vez no tempo que ficou na casa da mãe. Talvez esse tenha sido o momento mais suspeito que Bella conseguiu pegar da mulher. Foi uma quinta-feira, a loira desceu com Megan e a colocou no banco de trás de seu carro. Durante todo caminho Irina fumou como uma chaminé, claramente não pensando na saúde de sua filha pequena. Parou em frente a uma lavanderia e deixou um enorme saco de roupas lá dentro, enquanto Megan ficou dentro do carro sozinha. A loira deve ter demorado cerca de 15 minutos, mas mesmo no curto tempo Bella ficou completamente agoniada em saber que a criança de 2 anos estava sozinha no carro.

A morena se encontrou com Edward novamente no sábado, logo depois que ele foi buscar a filha na casa da ex-mulher. Os dois haviam marcado inicialmente de se encontrar no mesmo lugar que se viram pela primeira vez, mas Edward achou que Megan estava um pouco sonolenta e como não tinha ninguém para ficar com ela, sugeriu que Bella o encontrasse em seu apartamento.

- Consegui colocá-la para dormir tem apenas 10 minutos. – ele contou após abrir a porta do apartamento para Bella. – Desculpa ter mudado de última hora o local onde nos encontraríamos.

- Sem problemas.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas que descobri essa semana para você dar uma olhada. Não é nada "Oh meu Deus", mas ao menos é alguma coisa. – deu um risinho sem graça.

- Ok. Vamos aqui para a sala. – falou andando pelo corredor junto a Bella para poder indicar o caminho da sala.

Bella viu diversas fotos do homem com a filha espalhadas pela sala. Queria levar uma para casa de tão fofas que eram, mas sabia que roubar uma foto na casa de seu patrão temporário não iria ser a coisa mais profissional que já fez nessa vida.

- Seu apartamento é muito bonito. – a morena elogiou.

- Obrigado. As coisas estão um pouco desorganizadas, mas segunda a faxineira vem para tentar dar uma ordem na casa.

- Isso é desorganização? – indagou. – Me lembre de nunca deixar você entrar na minha casa.

- Bobagem...

- Sério, certeza que você vai sair do meu apartamento e ir correndo para a farmácia mais próxima comprar aquele vidrinho de álcool em gel.

- Claro que não!

- Duvido!

- Eu já levaria no bolso. – ele brincou e a morena riu do comentário que ele fez porque provavelmente era verdade.

- Vou pegar algumas coisas que eu trouxe para te mostrar, prometo que está tudo limpinho. – ela falou abrindo a bolsa. – Anotei aqui no meu caderno algumas observações para te falar.

- Ok. – ele disse ansioso para ouvir alguma coisa que o ajudasse a ficar com a guarda da filha.

- A primeira coisa que eu desconfio é que ela está namorando um homem perigoso. Aquele cara barbudo é dono da floricultura que ela trabalha. Não sei o que ele faz além de ter a floricultura, mas pode ser um assassino.

- Assassino? Você tem certeza do que está falando, Bella?

- Óbvio que não, por isso eu disse que pode ser isso. É um palpite apenas porque ouvi uma conversa estranha. Os funcionários da floricultura onde Irina trabalha não gostam dela. Eles não têm confiança nela, para ser mais específica. E depois falaram que querem que o patrão termine com ela e aí eles nunca mais vão saber do paradeiro de Irina, porque eles nunca sabem onde as mulheres que o cara barbudo namorou vão parar.

- E sua primeira suspeita foi que o cara era assassino? – indagou tentando entender como a mente da garota funcionava. Achava que a morena estava lendo muitos livros policiais.

- Sim. – respondeu como se fosse a possibilidade mais óbvia naquela situação. – Mas por enquanto isso é só uma suspeita. Ah, tem algo que eu achei que pode te ajudar bastante na hora do julgamento. Quer dizer, bastante pode ser um exagero da minha parte, mas...

- O que é, Bella? – questionou interrompendo a morena, pois desconfiava que ela pudesse falar até o amanhecer se justificando.

- Ela não me parece ser uma mulher muito atenciosa com Meggy. Você sabe quem é essa mulher? - perguntou mostrando a foto da mulher ruiva que ia todos os dias para a casa de Irina.

- É nossa ex-babá, por quê?

- Ela vai todo dia para casa de Irina quando Megan está lá. – respondeu.

- Sim, eu sei que ela ainda toma conta de Megan. – falou um pouco decepcionado. Isso ele já sabia. Queria uma informação nova que pudesse levar para o tribunal.

- Bom, eu acredito que seja basicamente ela quem cuida de Megan. Irina passa quase o dia todo fora de casa, fica algumas horas na academia e trabalha de segunda a sábado até altas horas da noite naquela floricultura. Eu suspeito que ela fica até um tempo a mais,pois tem dias que ela chega em casa depois das 22h, sendo que a floricultura fecha às 18h. No sábado a floricultura fecha às 16h, pelo menos é o que fala no site. Aquele dia ela não foi para trabalhar, por mais que estivesse usando o uniforme.

- O que você acha que ela está fazendo? – indagou.

- Ela namora o dono, eu tenho uma suspeita do que ela faz no tempo vago. Mas o que me deixa curiosa é que aquele dia ele passou lá na floricultura, ou seja, ele sabia que ela estava lá, a entregou uma bolsa e depois foi embora. Ainda não parei para pensar direito nisso. A única coisa que concluí é que ela não tem muito tempo para ficar com Megan, somente pela parte da manhã e à noite, mas muitas vezes ela chega num horário em que uma criança de dois anos já deveria estar dormindo. Eu só a vi saindo de casa com Meggy uma vez nessa semana. – disse mostrando a foto de Megan com Irina dentro do carro.

- O que tem de errado nessa foto? – Edward questionou.

- Nessa nada. – Bella falou e logo em seguida mostrou mais uma das fotos que havia tirado. – Como você pode ver Irina deixou Megan sozinha no carro. Eu também filmei a cena por uns três minutos. Foi coisa de 15 minutos que ela ficou afastada para deixar umas roupas nessa lavanderia, mas nenhum pai que preza pelo filho o deixaria sozinho no carro pelo tempo que seja. Essa é uma prova que você pode usar para alegar que ela é irresponsável.

Edward sabia que aquilo não era muito, mas definitivamente já era alguma coisa. Estava chateado e acima de tudo preocupado que a filha tinha que passar por aquele tipo de coisa. Aquela era uma clara demonstração de irresponsabilidade. Quantas vezes algo do gênero não poderia ter acontecido e ele não soube? Megan tinha dois anos, mas não tinha um vocabulário vasto e não sabia ainda formar frases completas. Não tinha como fazer da filha sua informante.

- Sei que você deveria estar esperando mais de mim nessa primeira semana de trabalho e que o tempo está passando... Vou entender completamente se você não tiver mais interesse no meu serviço, mas eu estava tentando dar o meu melhor.

- Na verdade é completamente o contrário. – ele falou. – Eu não estava esperando nada de você, Bella. Você não é detetive e ainda mentiu para mim dizendo que era a tal de Grace.

- Desculpa. Para de ficar guardando rancor. – resmungou.

- Eu sei, estou apenas justificando.

- Mas não precisa me chamar de mentirosa.

- Eu não te chamei de mentirosa, apenas disse que você mentiu. Você mentiu.

- Eu poderia ter dito a verdade. – replicou.

- Mas você não disse.

- Ok, tudo bem. – revirou os olhos. – Mas eu não sou mentirosa.

- Como eu estava falando... Eu não esperava nada de você, já que você não é uma detetive de verdade.

- Alá, fica jogando na minha cara. – murmurou.

- Eu posso me justificar? – questionou e a morena assentiu. – Fiquei surpreso com as coisas que você encontrou. Embora não seja nada concreto você está claramente se empenhando. Eu vou continuar confiando em você... Quero você trabalhando para mim por mais uma semana.

- Sério? – perguntou animada com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Aham. – ele respondeu sorrindo de volta.

O que Edward não estava esperando é que a mulher quisesse demonstrar tão claramente sua felicidade. Ela simplesmente pulou em cima dele e o deu um abraço. Ele ficou completamente sem graça, mas a abraçou de volta somente pelo fato de que não se lembrava da última vez que dera um abraço em uma mulher que não fosse sua mãe.

- Muito obrigada. – disse se afastando. – Eu realmente preciso desse emprego. Prometo que na próxima semana vou conseguir provas mais concretas.

- Tudo bem. - deu um riso. – Estou contando com isso. Eu não estou com o dinheiro para te adiantar agora e nem tem como sair de casa e deixar Megan sozinha. Talvez a gente pudesse se encontrar na segunda feira. Qualquer coisa a gente faz aquele mesmo esquema e eu te ajudo na investigação.

- Ótimo por mim! – falou se levantando. – Acho que é melhor eu voltar para o trabalho então! Muito obrigada de verdade, Edward. Mesmo depois de eu ter dito algumas coisas que não condiziam com o comportamento correto e verdadeiro de uma pessoa.

- Você quis dizer quando você mentiu, né?

- Para de falar assim!

- Só estou brincando com você. – piscou. Bella sorriu o sorriso mais estúpido da face da Terra. Aquele sorriso que meninas de 12 anos dão quando vão ao show de uma banda e juram que seu cantor favorito olhou exatamente para ela.

- Seus olhos são tão bonitos... – comentou.

- O quê? – pergunto surpreso pelo que ouviu.

- Ahn? Nada. Tava falando que seus olhos são bonitos, iguais aos de Megan, né? – falou desviando o olhar e tentando não parecer que estava dando mole para o cara. Mas talvez seja bom que parecesse só um pouquinho, vai que assim ele dava condição para ela, não é mesmo?

- Sim, são da mesma cor. – respondeu.

- Hmm... – foi o som que exprimiu sem tirar os olhos dos dele. – Então...é...eu vou indo, ok? A gente se fala no decorrer da semana e você vem me ajudar, pode ser?

- Claro. – concordou.

- Até mais. Diga a Megan que a tia do pinguim mandou um beijo.

- Pode deixar. – disse com um sorriso. – Até mais, Bella.

A morena se empenhou mais ainda naquela semana. Tudo começou na segunda-feira. De manhã Bella estava vestindo uma calça legging e uma blusa larga. Seguiu Irina até a academia e se matriculou durante um mês no local, quase chorando pelo valor que teve que pagar, pois dinheiro era algo muito valioso para ela naquele momento.

A loira entrou numa sala em que na porta dizia "Espaço Zen". Agradeceu a Deus por Irina não ser uma daquelas loucas de academia que só ficam pegando peso. Mal a morena sabia o que a aguardava. A loira pegou uma grande bola azul e Bella fez o mesmo.

- Como é que se chama essa aula aqui? – Bella questionou a loira.

- Pilates de solo. – Irina respondeu seca. – Melhor você pegar uma bola menor, essa aí é muito grande para você.

- Nada, tá boa essa aqui mesmo.

Antes ela tivesse seguido o conselho de Irina. A aula começou fácil, um alongamento bobo, mas depois Bella estava fazendo mais contato com o solo do que com a bola. Na primeira queda de Bella a professora pegou uma bola menor e deu para a morena – que jurou ter visto Irina dar um risinho maléfico. Se ao menos a troca de bola tivesse facilitado a vida de Bella. O espaço não era zen, cacete? Por que parecia uma sessão de tortura? Era levanta a bola, desce a bola, passa por cima da bola, faz abdominal na bola.

- Porra de bola... – Bella murmurava e ao olhar para o lado via Irina fazer os exercícios com a maior facilidade. – Porra de Burger King.

- Tá tudo bem com você, menina? – a professora questionou. – Sei que a primeira aula pode parecer um pouco puxada, então se você não aguentar pode fazer os exercícios com menos intensidade. No pilates você concentra toda a sua força no abdome e isso vai te dar mais equilíbrio para não cair da bola tantas vezes.

- Que nada, tá tranquilo. – ela respondeu com o rosto coberto de suor e todo vermelho.

Os 10 minutos restantes foram terríveis, pareciam mais 10 horas. Bella teve que fazer 200 abdominais de todos os jeitos possíveis, com a perna para cima segurando a bola, com a bola nos pés... Estava quase perguntando se a professora estava zoando com a cara dela e daqui a pouco achou que ia ter que fazer que nem elefante de circo que anda em cima da bola.

No fim da aula, ela tentou mais uma vez se aproximar de Irina, mas estava difícil até respirar.

- Aula difícil, né? – Bella questionou.

- É porque você não tem costume. – Irina respondeu. – Com o tempo você vai pegando o jeito.

- É meu primeiro dia na academia, nem sei que aulas fazer...

- Eu estou indo para a aula de aeroboxe agora, se quiser pode vir comigo.

Bella gostou da sugestão, embora já estivesse mais do que cansada. Irina havia dado abertura para ela, talvez caso ela se aproximasse da mulher poderia conseguir algumas informações. O problema foi que depois de 10 minutos da aula de aeroboxe Bella já estava sentada no chão porque não tinha mais disposição alguma para fazer o resto da aula. Irina com certeza tinha sacaneado ela. Já tinha visto que Bella tinha praticamente morrido no pilates, no aeroboxe só faltou pedir para a pessoa ao lado trazer o caixão.

A morena saiu da academia antes da aula de Irina acabar. Entrou no carro depois de comprar uma garrafa de 2 litros d'água e ficou no ar condicionado torcendo para que seu corpo parasse de doer.

Nada relevante aconteceu no resto da tarde e Bella passou em casa somente para trocar de roupa, pois Edward iria encontrá-la após o trabalho para que pudessem vigiar juntos o apartamento de Irina.

- Demorei? – Bella questionou assim que Edward entrou no banco de passageiro do carro.

- Não. Alguma coisa de importante aconteceu hoje?

- Eu falei com a Irina. Me matriculei na mesma academia que ela, mas ao invés de descobrir alguma coisa eu fui praticamente torturada.

- Como assim? – questionou confuso.

- Eu achei que seria uma boa me matricular na mesma academia que ela para conseguir alguma informação, mas não tenho a mesma disposição física que ela. Não quero nem imaginar o quanto meu corpo vai estar doendo amanhã quando eu acordar. – comentou e Edward começou a rir. – Não sei do que você está achando graça.

- Me desculpa é que a forma que você falou foi engraçada. Você acha que vai funcionar esse negócio de malhar junto com ela?

- Se vai funcionar com ela eu não sei, mas acho que vai funcionar para eu perder todos os quilos que ganhei no Burger King.

- Não se preocupe com o seu corpo, você está bem. Deveria se preocupar é com a saúde. Comer hambúrguer frequentemente vai fazer mal para você.

- Eu estou bem? Sério? Vindo de você que era marido da mulher esqueleto? Porque sério, aquela mulher pariu uma criança e é mais magra do que eu.

- Irina sempre teve o físico daquela forma. Você está bem assim, pode ter certeza. – falou.

- Ok. – respondeu desviando o olhar. O que falava agora?

- Então... – limpou a garganta. – Alguma suspeita do que ela pode fazer hoje?

- Se for igual semana passada ela não vai fazer nada. – bufou.

- Está sendo frustrante para você esse trabalho? – questionou.

- Sim e não. É frustrante porque parece que tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história e até agora eu não descobri nada concreto, mas ao mesmo tempo não é porque é um trabalho interessante. Eu quero ajudar e não quero que você se arrependa de ter me deixado continuar sendo detetive.

- Não fica cismada com isso, eu sei que você está tentando dar o seu melhor, Bella.

- Mas eu quero que você goste de mim. Do meu trabalho! – se corrigiu. – Merda, do meu trabalho.

- Tudo bem. – ele riu. – Eu gosto do seu trabalho. E também gosto de você, caso contrário não teria essa confiança toda em cima de uma desconhecida. Você me parece ser boa pessoa e é divertida. Ficar aqui no carro conversando com você é bom, tira minha cabeça dos problemas.

- É? – sorriu. – Fala mais, tá fazendo muito bem a minha autoestima.

- É isso.

- Mas já acabou? Poxa! – fingiu estar magoada, mas depois sorriu. – Por que será que você confia em mim?

- Não sei. Algumas coisas na vida não têm explicação. Acho que isso é uma delas.

- Então me conta um segredo.

- Só se você me contar um também. – respondeu e a morena assentiu concordando. – Eu já fui quase preso quando estava na faculdade.

- Como assim? Por quê?

- Me desafiaram a correr pelado pelo campus e eu sempre aceito desafios. Acabou que o pessoal que fazia a segurança do campi onde eu residia me pegou. Minha sorte é que eles gostavam de mim e quando a polícia chegou disseram que foi apenas um mal entendido. Meus pais iriam surtar se eu fosse fichado.

- Sério? – riu. – Você me parece ser um cara tão certinho.

-Ah, eu tenho meus segredos e a maioria deles vai fazer você achar que eu não sou o príncipe encantado perfeito que se vê nas histórias de conto de fada.

- Então é só aparência de príncipe, não é? – brincou.

- Virei pai. – respondeu. – Não que isso tenha feito de mim um cara careta, talvez os problemas que eu ando passando sejam os reais culpados, mas eu tento ser uma pessoa mais responsável por causa de Megan.

- Entendo.

- E você? É sua vez de me contar um segredo.

- Verdade. Bom, deixa eu ver. No primeiro encontro que eu tive depois que terminei com Jacob eu perguntei para o cara se ele queria ter filhos. – riu. – Ele deve ter achado que eu era uma louca, é claro. Que mulher faz uma pergunta dessa no primeiro encontro? Eu! E depois ele arrumou um jeito de sair fora, eu fiquei com raiva e acabei indo para outro lugar, fiquei com um cara qualquer e levei ele pra casa, mas não consegui fazer nada além de chorar. E o filho da puta ainda me deixou chorando sozinha, não que eu o culpe, porque eu parecia uma mulher totalmente desequilibrada.

- Acontece, você não estava preparada para aquilo.

- É.

- Quer saber outro segredo?

- Quero.

- Eu não faço sexo desde que terminei com Irina. Na verdade a gente já não estava transando tinha um tempão... Tenho medo de contar quantos meses e entrar em depressão. – riu.

- Por isso essa cara tensa. Não tem alívio, fica assim...estressado. – brincou.

- Não tenho alívio? Eu sou um homem de 32 anos que provavelmente se masturba mais do que um garoto de 14. – contou e em seguida notou o que havia falado. Ficou totalmente constrangido. – Eu falei isso em voz alta, né?

- Sim. – ela gargalhou.

- Acho que já estou confessando coisa demais para você. Merda. – falou tampando o rosto.

- Você ficou realmente constrangido! – Bella disse rindo ainda mais. – Relaxa, sua causa é compreensível.

- Obrigado. – respondeu e ambos ficaram em silêncio observando a portaria do prédio de Irina.

- Você tem medo de ficar sozinho para sempre, Edward? – a morena questionou. – Eu tenho medo. É bobo, sei que só tenho 28 anos, mas eu morro de medo. Meus pais vão morrer algum dia. Eu não tenho ninguém.

- Às vezes. Tenho medo de não encontrar uma mulher por quem eu me apaixone ou de me apaixonar por alguém que Megan vá odiar. Não costumo pensar muito nisso para não surtar. – respondeu olhando a face de Bella. – Não se preocupa, você vai achar alguém.

- Não consigo evitar. Eu sinto falta de segurar a mão de alguém, de olhar para aquela pessoa e só dar um sorriso porque sei que a gente tá junto. Tenho medo de não sentir isso nunca mais. Ou então aquele primeiro beijo, sabe? Aquele primeiro beijo que é o suficiente para fazer você ter certeza de que você quer beijar mais e mais aquela pessoa. – confessou e no mesmo momento que parou de falar, seus olhos fitaram os lábios de Edward.

Ele não deveria. Ele na verdade jamais faria uma coisa dessa normalmente, mas fez. Se inclinou para frente e com uma mão segurou o pescoço da mulher, não dando nem tempo para ela pensar – e nem ele – no que estava acontecendo. Não a beijou por pena, foi apenas o desejo dele mesmo em fazer aquilo. Ele compreendia perfeitamente as palavras dela, sabia o que era sentir falta daquilo.

Beijou Bella com vontade, de língua. Sem selinhos, sem bitoquinhas que precedem um quente beijo. Não, aquele foi um beijo de duas pessoas que ansiavam por isso, que sabiam o que era a solidão e que por causa de um acaso do destino, de Deus ou até mesmo do horóscopo da semana, acabaram se encontrando.

Ela estendeu o braço e passou pelos ombros dele, como se estivesse o abraçando. Ele beijava bem. Bem o suficiente para ser um beijo que dava vontade de querer mais e mais. Sua boca tinha gosto de menta, seu perfume ficaria impregnado na mente de Bella e o jeito que a mão dele envolvia o pescoço dela fazia com que seu coração acelerasse.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, os dois não falaram nada, mas Bella parecia uma menina boba ao ganhar seu primeiro beijo. Colocou os dedos sobre o lábio inferior e sorriu. Em seguida olhou para frente e...

- Merda! – exclamou.

- Me desculpa, foi apenas...

- Irina! – ela disse. – Irina e o cara barbudo misterioso!

- Onde? Merda, ela deixou Megan sozinha? Ainda não é horário de Meg dormir. – falou bravo observando o relógio.

- Eles tão entrando no carro do cara! – Bella falou. – Será que ela vai deixar Megan sozinha em casa?

- Espero que não, caso contrário eu saio desse carro e vou atrás dela. – Edward disse furioso.

- Calma, não vai ficar nervoso. A gente tem que coletar provas.

Os dois viram tudo acontecer. A loira e o homem ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo dentro do carro e Bella tirava foto de tudo enquanto pedia para Edward filmar com outra câmera.

- Por que será que ela não o levou para casa? – Edward indagou.

- Megan. – Bella respondeu. – Ela deve ter medo que Megan vá te contar alguma coisa.

- Ela fala somente algumas palavras... – respondeu.

- Ela não deve querer correr riscos. Criança é esperta, se Irina não te contou que está namorando é porque quer esconder esse relacionamento, não acha?

- Pode ser.

Em seguida o barbudo acendeu um cigarro e o compartilhou com Irina. O problema é que aquele não parecia ser um cigarrinho qualquer.

- Definitivamente aquele é o cigarrinho da paz. – Bella afirmou. – Eu sei por que na época de colégio eu fumava um toda semana, acredita em mim. Ela tá muito fodida, sério, mesmo que eu não encontre mais prova nenhuma você já tem aqui uma foto em que Irina deixou sua filha em casa pra ficar fumando maconha com o namorado no carro às 19h30 de uma noite de segunda-feira.

- Eu estou tão bravo. – ele disse respirando fundo. – Estou realmente tentando me acalmar, mas minha vontade é de ir lá agora.

- Não. Sério, Edward. Relaxa. – ela falou estendendo o braço e segurando a mão dele. – Segura a minha mão. Relaxa. Se você ficar com raiva aperta minha mão, ok? Mas não sai desse carro, pelo amor de Deus.

Irina ficou dentro do carro do homem por cerca de 40 minutos e quando ela subiu para seu apartamento, sem o barbudo, Bella tinha quase certeza que teria que ir para o hospital de tanto que Edward havia apertado sua mão.

- Porra era para apertar de leve, eu sou mulher. – Bella respondeu. – Já tô toda fodida da academia, agora ainda vou ficar maneta.

- Me desculpa. – ele pediu. Eu estava tentando apenas conter minha raiva.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos você não delatou a gente. É, acho que hoje foi o melhor dia da minha investigação. – ela concluiu. Tinha conseguido uma boa prova e ainda recebido um mega beijo de Edward.

- Tem como você me entregar isso tudo revelado até o fim de semana? – questionou. – Acho que são boas provas mesmo.

- Claro! – respondeu. – Creio que hoje não vamos pegar mais nada.

- Aparentemente não. Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa, tentar me acalmar e ligar para casa de Irina. Dizer que quero dar boa noite para Megan ou qualquer coisa assim. Preciso saber que minha filha está bem.

Bella dirigiu até a frente do prédio de Edward e até agora os dois não haviam tocado no assunto do beijo. Ela tinha medo de iniciar o assunto e Edward estava preocupado demais com o bem-estar da filha para sequer pensar no que o beijo com a falsa detetive particular havia significado. O problema é que na hora de se despedir não teve muito como fugir do assunto.

- A gente se fala então no fim de semana. – Edward disse.

- Ok. – ela respondeu desviando o olhar. Daria um beijo? Um abraço? Dizia apenas tchau?

- Ei. Sobre o que aconteceu... Acho que a gente acabou envolvido no momento, né? As coisas estão um pouco caóticas, acho que é melhor para a nossa relação que a gente trate apenas de coisas profissionais. Foi um impulso... – ele disse dando para trás. Sua mente estava tão preocupada em resolver o caso de Megan que se envolver com a tal detetive nesse momento só poderia piorar as coisas. – Irina pode querer implicar por causa disso e sei lá...

- Claro. – Bella respondeu, mas estava um pouco magoada pelo fato do homem ter logo pulado fora. Não deveria ter se permitido criar esperança. Tinha que ser profissional, ele não era um pretende e sim o homem que a pagava para trabalhar para ele.

Dessa forma, Bella foi o mais profissional possível. Mesmo com a academia a deixando cada dia mais dolorida, seguiu sua rotina para tentar descobrir algo a mais sobre Irina. Estava se tornando um pouco próxima da mulher, mas falavam apenas de coisa do cotidiano. Na floricultura não viu muita coisa mudar, mas sentia que estava perto de descobrir alguma coisa.

No fim da segunda semana de trabalho, a morena foi novamente até o apartamento de Edward para entregar tudo que havia encontrado. Estava séria e Edward logo reparou, não sabia o que fazer, pois sabia que a culpa da morena estar sendo totalmente profissional e nem fazendo uma piada foi totalmente dele. A morena só começou a amolecer quando Megan apareceu.

- Ela sempre acorda rabugenta. – Edward disse com Megan no colo após buscar a filha no quarto.

- Oi Meggy, você se lembra de mim? A tia do joguinho do pinguim! – Bella falou animada e a menina ficou olhando de rabo de olho para ela.

- Deixa eu trocar a fralda dela que já volto pra gente acabar de acertar as coisas, ok?

Ao voltar, Megan tinha em mãos uma pelúcia de pinguim e veio andando nos seus passinhos rápidos e desajeitados. Ela parou em frente a Bella e esticou o bracinho com o pinguim.

- Goia! – a menina disse.

- Ah, a Glória! Que bonita que ela é! – Bella falou se sentando no chão para brincar com a criança. – Você gosta muito da Glória?

- Goto! – ela disse batendo palmas.

Edward pensou em interromper, mas viu as duas tão felizes que achou melhor ficar de lado só observando. Bella ficou brincando com Megan por um pouco mais de uma hora e ele via claramente o quão amável ela era com a criança, achava uma injustiça que uma mulher assim não era capaz de ser mãe.

- Tá na hora de comer, meu amor. – Edward disse pegando Megan no colo, mas a menina começou a sacodir as pernas e chorar. – Sem fazer pirraça, Megan. Você quer que Bella pense que você é uma menina feia?

Megan não estava nem aí para o que Bella ia pensar dela, ela só queria brincar com a amiga nova e o papai estava estragando a diversão dela.

- Que tal se você pegar a comida e eu der para ela aqui sentadinha? Ela come direito? – Bella questionou.

- Sim, quando não está fazendo pirraça.

Bella aguardou o rapaz voltar com a comida e pacientemente deu colher por colher para Megan. Estava curtindo tanto aquilo que cogitou perguntar a Edward se depois de ter os serviços dela como detetive ele não gostaria de pagá-la para ser babá de Megan.

- Prontinho, agora que você já papou a titia vai conversar com o seu papai, tá? – ela falou, mas quando Megan começou a fazer um bico, se viu sem saída. Voltou para o lugar e deixou que a menina brincasse com seu cabelo enquanto tentava se comunicar com Edward daquela forma, sentada no chão da sala. – Você viu tudo? Ainda vai querer meus serviços?

- Sim. Ainda temos mais duas semanas até antes do julgamento. Quero você ainda espiando por essa semana. Eu vou te adiantar o dinheiro hoje e aí a gente se encontra de novo no próximo final de semana para saber se vai ser necessário continuar ou não, ok? – perguntou.

- Claro.

Bella ficou brincando um pouquinho mais com Meggy e na hora de ir embora seu coração se quebrou porque a criança começou a chorar. Ela prometeu que viria brincar mais vezes e com isso a menina pareceu um pouco mais satisfeita.

Mais uma semana começava e as coisas andavam um pouco paradas até uma terça-feira onde Bella conseguiu uma informação que iria mudar tudo.

- Eu ando tão estressada. – Bella comentou com Irina após saírem da aula de pilates. – Achei que fazer academia ia me ajudar um pouquinho, mas que nada. O que eu preciso mesmo é de uma verdinha, se é que você me entende.

- Como assim? – Irina questionou.

- Nada, deixa para lá. Eu falando besteira.

- Maconha? – a mulher questionou.

- Sim. Esquece, sei que tem gente que é totalmente contra o uso, não devia tá falando essas merdas. É que na época que eu fazia faculdade era a única coisa que conseguia me livrar do estresse do fim de período. Problema é que com o fim da faculdade meus contatos também foram embora. Enfim... Deixa para lá. Espero que você não pense mal de mim por isso, é bom ter alguém para me acompanhar aqui.

- Que nada, eu entendo. – ela falou.

- Sério? – Bella perguntou fingindo estar chocada. – Você sabe onde posso conseguir? Ando tão puta com a vida depois que meu ex me deixou que estou pagando uma boa grana.

- Eu tenho um contato sim. Nossa, que cafajeste, como assim ele te deixou? – perguntou curiosa.

- Arrumou outra e simplesmente me deu adeus. Falou que eu não servia mais para ele. Por isso que engordei desse jeito, eu era magricela. Agora estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido e seguir com a minha vida, mas ainda fico estressada de vez em quando, sabe? Preciso de um pouco disso, tentar relaxar...

- Entendo. Nossa, eu ando um pouco assim também, meu ex-marido não vale nada e quer se negar a me pagar uma pensão, cheio da grana como ele é. E eu que tenho que cuidar da nossa filha e sei que você não tem filho, mas criança às vezes dá no saco. Quando começa a chorar então eu tenho que respirar fundo.

- Deve cansar mesmo. – Bella concordou, mas por dentro estava querendo dar um soco na cara da mulher. – Mas tem como você conseguir pra mim ou me passar esse contato?

- É mais fácil você me falar quantos gramas você quer e aí eu trago para você e falo quanto foi cobrado.

- Calma aí, você tem em casa? – Bella questionou fingindo estar confusa.

- Não, não. Eu não me envolvo nessas coisas, apenas tenho conhecimento de quem tem. – respondeu. – Se você quiser me avisa.

- Beleza, quero 100 gramas. Pode ser? Ou a pessoa só vende em maior quantidade?

- Não, acho que ele vende 100 gramas sim. Eu dou um jeito.

- Muito obrigada, Irina! Você está me salvando de cometer um suicídio ou coisa pior. – Bella falou.

- Que nada! – riu. – Mas vamos manter segredo sobre isso, ok? Tem um pessoal aqui na academia que é super mente fechada com essas coisas, mas que na hora de tomar anabolizante parece se esquecer dos malefícios que isso faz a saúde.

- Gente hipócrita, né? – Bella riu. – Pode deixar que eu guardo o seu segredo, amiga.

Amiga. Mal Irina sabia o que a aguardava. Bella tinha levado para a academia seu iPod e toda vez que falava com Irina, a morena apertava o botão para gravar, ao invés de fingir que estava dando pause na música, na verdade ela deixava cada papinho registrado.

Aquela era definitivamente a melhor prova que Bella conseguiu. Era a prova que Irina claramente não tinha paciência para cuidar da própria filha e que além de tudo ainda estava envolvida com gente que fazia tráfico. Quando Bella pensou isso, pareceu que uma ficha caiu. A única pessoa com quem a loira magrela passava os dias era a babá ou o tal namorado. Mas quando a morena perguntou se a pessoa venderia uma pequena quantidade, Irina respondeu que _ele_ vendia.

Após sair da academia a morena seguiu direto para a floricultura Wild Flowers. Foi lá que ela fez plantão no resto da semana e descobriu coisas mais interessantes ainda.

- Edward? – Bella questionou ao celular.

- Sim. Tudo bem? – indagou.

- As coisas não poderiam estar melhores. Sei que a gente marcou nosso encontro para domingo, mas tem como ser hoje ao invés de amanhã?

- Claro. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Sim. Eu acho que desvendei tudo ou quase tudo. Posso passar na sua casa ou você está ocupado com Megan?

- Não, meus pais acabaram de passar aqui e a sequestraram para tomar sorvete. Posso ligar e perguntar se eles podem ficar com ela por mais uma horinha, ok?

- Fechado.

Ao chegar no apartamento de Edward, Bella viu que o homem estava completamente ansioso e morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que a morena tinha para lhe contar. Será que havia realmente desvendado tudo? Irina estava de fato escondendo alguma coisa?

- O que aconteceu? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

- Calma, eu vou te mostrar as coisas. – ela informou colocando uma maleta em cima da mesa. – Eu podia ter colocado numa bolsa, mas achei essa maleta o máximo e me sinto uma detetive de verdade. Bom, enfim, não é disso que eu vim falar. Eu gravei esse áudio aqui, tem duas cópias num CD e uma nesse pen-drive. Você pode escutar, nele Irina me confessa que fuma maconha, não que isso seja novidade para a gente, mas ela também diz que tem um contato que pode arrumar droga para ela. Isso me deixou com uma tremenda pulga atrás da orelha e por tal motivo eu fiquei a semana inteira vigiando a tal floricultura onde ela trabalhava.

- O que tem a floricultura? – questionou.

- Bom, eu achei que ficar vigiando de dentro do carro ia dar muito na cara e por isso eu dei 200 dólares para uma velhinha que me cedeu a janela de um quarto no prédio que dava para a frente da floricultura. Lá eu vigiei tudo, mal dormi essa semana. Meu foco não era mais Irina, era descobrir quem era o tal cara barbudo e o que ele fazia. Só podia ele ser o contato de Irina. Bom, eu registrava todo dia quem entrava e saia do local. Eram praticamente sempre as mesmas pessoas e se eu vi umas cinco saindo de lá com um buquê foi muito. Eu não tenho provas concretas, não tenho como garantir 100% que o que eu vou falar é verdade, mas eu acho que lá é um local que utilizam para plantar maconha. A floricultura tem três funcionários: Irina e mais dois homens, um loirinho e outro com traços latinos, acredito, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja imigrante. Irina passa o maior tempo dentro da loja, acho que ela é de fato contratada para ser uma vendedora caso alguém apareça por lá achando que o local é uma floricultura de verdade, mas os dois outros homens não. Eles tão sempre falando com pessoas estranhas, entregando bolsas. Eu posso tá errada, pode ser que tenha outra coisa lá, mas eu acho que dessa vez eu estou certa. Minha ideia é fazer uma denúncia ao DEA, que é a força administrativa de narcóticos. Pode ser que isso dê em nada, mas não custa nada tentar, né?

Edward estava chocado com tudo aquilo que Bella havia falado. Será que era verdade? Parecia tudo louco demais, mas por outro lado totalmente possível.

- Você tem certeza? – questionou.

- Edward, você não ouviu o que eu falei? Não tenho certeza de nada, é apenas o que eu suspeito. Eu quero saber se tenho a sua permissão para fazer uma denúncia ao DEA. Se realmente pegarem o namorado de Irina e descobrirem que ele está no tráfico, a guarda de Megan será sua. Irina não terá nem como argumentar, ela estava envolvida com alguém que lidava com drogas.

- E se você estiver errada? – indagou. – E se não for nada disso?

- Se não for nada disso então você tem a prova que Irina conhece alguém que lida com drogas e que ela mesma é usuária. Você tem diversas informações que podem te ajudar.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Você conseguiu.

- Aham. – disse com um sorriso enorme. – Melhor do que a Grace, pode ter certeza. Agora eu sou da concorrência. Estou pensando em trabalhar realmente com isso, sabia? Mas com casos menores, somente coisa de traição e tal. Nada que envolva criminosos.

- Talvez você se dê bem.

- É. Na verdade por enquanto isso vai ser um bico enquanto não acho um trabalho decente, mas vou continuar procurando. O desempregado nunca desiste, né? Acho que agora você não vai mais precisar dos meus trabalhos.

- É, acho que você já me deu informações mais do que suficientes. – respondeu. – Eu vou te dar um bônus por isso, por ter arrumado tudo antes do prazo estabelecido.

- Que isso, não precisa. – respondeu.

- Claro que precisa, você ainda teve gastos alugando o quarto da mulher, com a academia e aposto que comeu diversas vezes no Burger King nessas últimas semanas. Eu vou te pagar mais 800 dólares, já que a ideia inicial era você trabalhar para mim durante quatro semanas.

- Ok. – concordou. O dinheiro a ajudaria caso ficasse mais uns três meses desempregada.

Os dois se acertaram financeiramente e Bella deixou todas as provas com o homem. Seu trabalho estava feito e agora ela deveria seguir em frente, mas se sentia triste por isso. Queria ter passado mais tempo ao lado dele e também de Megan.

- Tem como a gente se encontrar depois do julgamento? – ela questionou. – Eu gostaria muito de saber o que aconteceu.

- Claro. Eu te ligo e a gente marca, ok?

- Ok. Foi um prazer, Edward. – ela respondeu.

- Para mim também.

A semana passou e foi repleta de surpresas. Um dia antes do julgamento, o barbudo namorado de Irina, conhecido como Aro Wild, foi preso em flagrante por plantação de droga ilícita no estabelecimento que falsamente funcionava como uma floricultura. Irina não estava trabalhando na hora, para a própria sorte e quando a polícia a procurou, alegou que jamais teve conhecimento do que acontecia no porão da loja, já que sua única função era ajudar com as flores e vendê-las. Como não havia provas, ela acabou sendo liberada.

Quando o dia do julgamento finalmente chegou, Bella estava totalmente nervosa esperando uma ligação de Edward. Queria ao menos ouvir que ele tinha conseguido a guarda da filha. Era o que ele merecia. Era o que Megan merecia. Assim que ouviu o celular tocar, atendeu na mesma hora.

- Edward? E aí? Acabou? – questionou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Tem como a gente se encontrar? O combinado era de nos encontrarmos amanhã, mas eu quero falar pessoalmente.

- Claro. Que horas?

- Agora? – indagou. – Eu tenho seu endereço, estou perto.

- Claro, pode vir.

Não demorou muito e a campainha da morena tocou, ela saiu correndo para abrir a porta.

- O que aconteceu? Ela é sua? – a morena questionou.

- Calma. – Edward disse tirando um potinho de dentro do bolso da calça. – Primeiro eu deveria passar álcool em gel na mão ou só depois de sair do seu apartamento?

- Para! Me fala! Ela é sua? – Bella questionou e antes mesmo que pudesse responder, algo chamou sua atenção.

Colada as pernas de Edward estava Megan, olhando curiosa para Bella com um enorme sorriso.

- Oi. – ela disse baixinho e em seguida pegou algo do chão e mostrou para Bella. – Goia!

- Você conseguiu? – Bella questionou.

- A gente conseguiu. – ele sorriu e a morena teve a mesma atitude.

- Oi Meggy. – ela disse abaixando e pegando a menina no colo, seu coração inflando de felicidade. – Que lindo vestido o seu!

- Bigada! – ela agradeceu olhando para o pai, como se estivesse questionando se havia usado a palavra certa. O homem assentiu e a criança sorriu.

- Me conta. – Bella disse olhando para o Edward. – Ela não pode ver Megan nunca mais?

- Ela tem que fazer um exame daqui a 30 dias para provar que não está mais consumindo nenhum tipo de droga e pode visitar Megan de 15 em 15 dias com a companhia de um representante do juízo, mas eu não tenho que dar um centavo para ela. Acredito que com o tempo Irina vai perder o interesse em ver a filha, pode ser que ela tente de novo, mas não tem chances. Anna, a nossa ex-babá, acabou depondo em meu favor na hora porque disse que não aguentava mais trabalhar numa casa em que via uma mulher que não dava atenção a filha e que Megan era um doce de criança e não precisava passar por uma coisa dessas quando tinha um pai como eu. Você perdeu, ela até falou que tinha sido subornada por Irina para falar mal de mim no tribunal.

- Meu Deus! Irina deve ter ficado furiosa.

- E ficou. Só não ficou mais furiosa com Anna do que com você quando eu mostrei a gravação. Ela tentou alegar que era invasão de privacidade, que eu tinha colocado uma detetive atrás dela. Eu apenas aleguei que o CD havia sido entregue anonimamente para mim. Ela te xingou de tudo quanto é nome.

- Deve ter sido uma loucura. – Bella disse rindo.

- Foi, mas tudo saiu bem. Graças a você.

- Que nada, fiz apenas o meu trabalho. – riu. – Amador, mas fiz de forma certa.

- Certíssima. – ele concordou. – Sabe, eu estava pensando... Já que a gente não está mais tendo que lidar profissionalmente... Eu vou tocar num barzinho aqui do bairro sexta-feira. Você está afim de me acompanhar?

- Tocando violão? – ela questionou.

- Não. Não me acompanhar na música, mas sair comigo. Um encontro. Nós dois.

- Ah sim. – respondeu. – Sei lá, Edward...

- Ah. Ok. Deixa para lá. – ele respondeu sem graça. Estava um pouco decepcionado. Deveria ter investido quando ela parecia querer algo com ele.

- É que tem um cara, ele me beijou outro dia num carro, sabe? Eu fiquei realmente a fim dele.

- Que ca...Ah... – ele sorriu percebendo a quem a morena se referia. – Claro.

- Mas ele foi um bobo, sabe? Me dispensou na hora, mesmo depois de ter me dado um baita beijo. Acho que ele não gostou.

- Ah não, ele gostou bastante. Não tem como ele não ter gostado. Mas ele estava com muita coisa na mente, preocupado.

- Será? – questionou. – Não sei.

- Pode ter certeza.

- Ok. Eu te vejo sexta, então. Está marcado. – disse com uma piscadela.

Aquele encontro acabou levando a beijos que deixaram Bella acordada a noite inteira. Em seguida tiveram mais dois, ou três, ela nem se lembrava muito bem. Depois os encontros viraram jantares na casa dele ou na dela, que depois se transformaram em noites e mais noites de sexo em que os dois não conseguiam ter o bastante um do outro. O namoro foi oficializado depois para todos: os pais de Bella, os pais de Edward e também para Megan que não entendeu muito bem, mas ficou feliz porque agora a amiguinha do pinguim passava muito mais tempo com ela. Com o tempo eles iam se conhecendo mais e se amando mais. Descobriram que eram exatamente o que faltava na vida do outro.

Hoje Bella estava namorando Edward há quase um ano. Ela não sabia o que o futuro reservava para os dois, se as coisas mudariam ou se daqui um tempo ao invés de somente meros namorados eles seriam uma família. Não sabia se deveria agradecer ao destino, à Deus ou ao horóscopo da semana. Talvez deveria agradecer a Grace por não ter aparecido, ou até mesmo a Megan por ter vomitado na camisa do papai. De qualquer forma isso hoje em dia era o de menos, em meio a tantas incertezas e dias de merda, ela tinha ele e Meggy.

* * *

**N/A: Espero de coração (principalmente pra pessoa que eu tirei) que a leitura tenha sido boa!**

**Eu tirei a Ana Paula (Anap Pascuim) e me inspirei em todos os 4 itens que ela mandou (juro). Uma foto de uma criança, uma foto de uma menina tocando violão, as canções Safe and Sound da Taylor Swift e You've Got The Love da Florence and The Machine. O resto veio da minha cabeça doida.**

**Ana, espero que você tenha gostado da fic, sei que você deve ter perguntado se eu fumei maconha por ter tido logo uma ideia dessa com as coisas que você mandou, mas foi a coisa mais diferente que veio na minha cabeça e eu resolvi seguir com a ideia. Se você achou que ficou uma merda pode falar, tá? Mas fala com jeitinho porque eu sou sentimental HAHAHA. Brincadeira, pode xingar, só não põe meu nome no macumba online. Enfim, é isso.**

**Bom, é isso, não vou me estender! Até pq já me estendi demais na one shot hahaha.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
